A Different Kind of Freedom
by aahilkb
Summary: Naruto has a brush with Sakura- will lead to something and meets a female Kyubi in his dreams M for Lemons also my first story so please review will all crticism u have


Well this is my first fanfic ever and since I really enjoy lemons I though I'd give it a try hope somebody likes this this will most likely be a series

'damn that Naruto when I get out of here I will personally kill everyone that is dear to him' Thought the nine tails in its cage ''cept maybe his little Sakura- _chan _her I might keep around for my own amusement" at that the fox giggled insanely to itself 'although that little _cherry blossom_ of his seems to be a weak spot to exploit at this the Kyubi suddenly stopped and got one of the wildest ideas ever. Either that or he had snapped will there wasn't going to be a 'him' here for a while at least for now.

The blond 17-year-old boy with the orange jumpsuit walks back from his training with his head held high. He still loves the jumpsuit but he's learnt a little fashion sense since then he now keeps it open and wears a tight black shirt that clings to his six pack that gets the attention of some women as he walks by. But Naruto doesn't really care about some women he cares about his beautiful pink haired teammate- Sakura. Naruto has loved her since he was a child. These days Naruto would often fantasize about Sakura especially when with her and she was wearing a top that revealed even the slightest bit of cleavage. He fantasized about making love to her everywhere in his bed; her bed even on the training fields but Naruto knew it wasn't meant to be. She just didn't love him but for some reason when he brought Sasuke back she stated to everyone that she did not love Sasuke anymore and for once she meant it though this confused everyone.

The pink-haired girl walked down to Ichiraku's she knew Naruto would be there seeing as he wasn't at the training ground. And surprise, surprise there was Naruto about to ego in. So she called him and went over to him to tell him about the new D-rank mission Tsunade-sama had appointed the two of them. She was however extremely tired as she had been up all night doing hospital reports for Tsuande-sama. She caught him on his way in and he asked her if she wanted to join him for lunch. Her first reaction was to say no but when she remembered she hadn't eaten yet and so she agreed. They went in "Two miso ramens please " Ordered Naruto. When the food hit the table they both said "Itadakimasu" and ate their ramen. When they were done Sakura saw Naruto do the unimaginable and pay for the both of them. Naruto then offered to walk her home, which she agreed to as she had a day off. As they were walking home Naruto began to ask about Sasuke "nee Sakura-chan I wanna ask you something about-" when Sakura being so tired tripped over. Naruto heard and turned around to help her up but then brought his crotch to her face as she was getting up. Sakura suddenly envisioned having that in her mouth in her bedroom in the middle of the night well that was what her inner perverted self-said. Her rational self instantly rebuked that and she thought to herself "was I really just thinking about blowing Naruto." Naruto unaware of her discomfort picked her up by the arms but brushed his a=hand against her breasts which some how made her nipples perk up. Sakura then said "Aregato Naruto but I can walk home from here" Naruto shocked by the fact she hadn't punched him through a wall for touching her breasts watched her leave until she was out of his site and then turned around and went back to the training area to get more training in.

That night Naruto couldn't stop thinking about Sakura and her soft B-cup breasts and so he did what any normal teenager does when horny. However he was so tired from training the whole day he actually fell asleep in the middle (don't ask me how its for the story). There Naruto went to his inner world where he kept the nine tails however this time something was not right. Normally when he was this close to the fox he could hear it growling and yelling at Naruto to let it out but this time it was eerily quiet. He went to the fox cage expecting to see the fox asleep or something but this was not the case. "oh Naruto-kun you finally came" There the sight that beheld him was one of the weirdest he had ever seen. In the cage where the fox should have been was a beautiful orange-haired, red-eyed C-cup Naked woman. She was on her knees at the cage (well the cage didn't matter really the forcefield around the bars) Naruto for the second time that day just stared dumbfounded. But then he finaly asked "who the hell are you"

"the Kyubi silly who else?" she replied

"no, no, no the Kyubi is an insane monster who almost destroyed the village and was sealed inside me" he argued

"well this is its cage isn't it where is he then?" she argued back This left Naruto extremely puzzled

But then she whispered to him "come closer my little Naruto-kun let me help you with that" with what he had no idea but her voice was so mesmerizing that after a little hesitation he did 'I mean after all the Kyubi is still sealed away what's the harm?'

He then got close enough for her to reach out of the gaps in the bars of the cage and touch him. Which is exactly what she did she pulled his pants and therefore him closer to the cage she then let her hands dance over the top of his trousers then pulled them down along with his boxers Naruto let out a little gasp as thee cool air hit him but for some reason he stayed there. She then wet her lips with her tongue then pulled him even closer so that he was touching the bars. Naruto then noticed her hair was long and split in to 9 tails but his observations were cut short when with her wet tongue she licked the tip of his penis- he shudered at the touch of her tongue on his member. She then took his erect penis into her mouth but only part way teasing him by stopping half way then pulling out. She then slowly kissed him up and down his penis and causing him to look at the roof and ask he to stop torturing him she smiled and took him the whole way down her throat her teeth and tongue exploring the whole time. Naruto then sped up and she did too her breasts bouncing up and down as she sucked him off. He kept thrusting until finaly "aaahhhh I'm going too…" when he realesed his load he slammed hi cock down her throat and his hips bucked as the intense waves of pleasure hit his body. He came all the way in her mouth and surprisingly she swallowed it all. Naruto had done this sort of thing when he was travelling with Jiraya but never yet had he felt this good except maybe when he was around Sakura. Then she repeated the first words he ever heard her say "oh Naruto-kun you finally came"

"now how about letting me out of here hmm Naruto-kun"


End file.
